Blood Bound Knight
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Toffee survived and declared war on Mewni, forcing Star to return home to do her duty. By becoming a proper Princess at Saint Olga's. With the affects of the Blood Moon Ball binding them together Marco wants-needs to be by her side. As her friend, protector, maybe more. But is it his decision, or the magic of the moon? Starco Possible Marco/Janna
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Star Vs. The Forces of Evil' (My late Christmas gift.)

 **War is declared**

In the land of Mewni was the King and Queen of the land.

It had been mere hours afters their daughter Star Butterfly had returned the wand in it's Cleaved state. With their most powerful item fractured, so too was the stability of their kingdom. Without it, they were vulnerable to the enemy, both inside and out. In other words, they needed to find the other part of the wand. Or parts.

Which is why they were walking through the halls of their castle at a brisk pace. Speaking in whispers, who knows who could be trusted in such dire times such as these.

"We'll need to send out all of our best scouts for this search." The Queen stated. "We can't let anyone know of this."

"I'll lead the search myself." The King stated in a rarely seen serious manner.

They entered their bedchambers, the most private room in the entire castle.

It was unusually dark in there they noted. Sure the sun had set, but usually a few candles would have been lit by a chambermaid. Something was wrong.

"Hello your majesties." A calm voice spoke.

On reflex both rulers pulled their weapons out, a sword and the wand, and aimed it at the voice. A figure that stood in the darkness.

"Show yourself!" The Queen demanded.

"Of course."

The figure stepped forward to reveal himself. He was a blue-skinned reptilian creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black suit and red tie. One of his right-hand, where a finger should has been cut off, it was whole.

Toffee.

"I believe no introductions are in order." He spoke in a calm yet mocking manner.

"You are this Toffee?" The King challenged.

"I am." He answered.

"How did you survive the Wand's explosion?" The Queen asked.

"That would be telling." Toffee stated as he waved a finger.

The Queen had taken an instant dislike to this being. He was too calm and well collected, a smart creature.

"Why are you here?" The Queen asked.

"I came to give you all one chance to take your people and leave Mewni peacefully." He spoke causally.

"And why should we do that?" The King demanded. "This place is our home! We will not leave it for some...monster."

Toffee let out a small chuckle, though it was humorless.

"We _monsters_ , as you call us, were here long before you and your kind ever arrived." Toffee stated. "This _was_ and rightfully _is_ our home. We may not have been entirely peaceful, but we weren't the ones who came into another's home and conquered it. We didn't force people from their home and kill those that tried to defend it."

"That was a different time and a different ruler." The Queen stated.

"But the legacy remains." Toffee countered. "Even now you celebrate what is the most heinous day for my kind by dressing up as us and having one-sided fights. Then there are those seeking more excitement, who go searching for my kind for the thrill." He sent a sharp look at the King.

If you looked closely enough at the reptilian creature, you would notice his eyes cloud over. As if he were looking at something the other's couldn't see, something from long ago.

"You can't blame us for a few of the rowdier bunch." The Queen stated, unaware of her husbands hunting activities.

"Yet you blame us when we defend ourselves against you." Toffee countered. "Having the Royal Guards come in and kill the creatures who only tried to defend themselves and their families?"

"Our duty is to our people."

"As it should be for any good leader." Toffee agreed. "Just as it is my duty to mine. It is my duty to return my people to their homes by _any_ means necessary."

"You would declare war on Mewni?" The King asked. "You and what army!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Toffee asked. "I _am_ a monster, just not the right type am I?" He asked rhetorically. "I know all about the Mewburty and the affects it can have on you and your people." He quirked an eyebrow at the Queen. "Strange how most of the time only the royal family is affected to such a degree. What makes your daughter having wings different than claws?"

The King and Queen stayed quiet, there was no just answer to the question.

"A fight between our kind is inevitable at this point." Toffee stated. "With the biggest advantage you have being...cleaved."

The rulers of Mewni cast a quick glance towards the wand and back to Toffee. "It may have been our biggest advantage, but wasn't our only one. We still have trained soldiers and allies that will surely outnumber your monsters at least five to one under our leadership!"

"Numbers, well you have that but we have quality." Toffee stated, angering the rulers. "How many Mewmans can break stone like paper, how many can fly?"

"None of these served your kind during the last war?"

"Yes, but we were unprepared then, well now we too leadership." Toffee stated. "It was what really separated us and allowed your kind to defeat us all those years ago, we never had a designated leader until now."

"So _you_ plan to unite the monsters and wage a war against Mewni?" The King asked.

Not waiting for a reply, the King charged forward with his sword raised high. Toffee side-stepped the swing and wrapped his tail around the King's arm and flipped him over onto his side. He placed a foot onto the King's sword hand to hold him in place.

"Wild and reckless." Toffee stated as he eyed the downed King. "I see where Star gets it from."

A glowing light drew Toffee's attention from the King towards the Queen. She was aiming the now glowing Wand/scepter at him.

"She get's a lot from her father." The Queen stated. "But not everything." She spun around and took aim with the wand. "Flashing Unicorn Stampede!"

A stampede of miniaturized and colorful unicorns charged from the wand, all with their horns sharp and aimed for Toffee. The reptilian creature stood there as they impaled him. Once the horns were as deep as they'd get, they tore the flesh from the creature in a flash of light and brutality.

The would be ruler of monsters fell down in a puddle of his own blood.

The Queen let loose a sigh of relief. Now that one threat had been neutralized, she could-

To the shock and horror of the leaders of Mewni, Toffee began standing. His wounds began healing at an alarming rate. They had never seen regeneration like this.

"I want you to remember that I tried." Toffee grunted as the last of him formed. "When the people of Mewni speak of the horrors the war has brought upon them, when they speak in sorrow for the loss of their loved ones, I want you to remember here and now. I tried to get this done peacefully."

"Peace doesn't come with so open a threat." The Queen spoke coldly.

"I didn't strike the first blow, now did I?" Toffee asked as he motioned to his torn clothing, the only sign that he'd been attacked.

There was a moment of tense silence as both sides just stood there. Without warning, Toffee jumped back through the open window. The rulers ran to it, hoping to see the creature dead, but expecting him alive. They didn't expect to see him riding away on a winged monster.

"Double the scouts and guards!" The Queen ordered. "We need the other half of that wand!" She turned towards her husband. "Make the call to Saint Olga's, it's time Star did her duty."

 **Review-I hope to get at least ten before I update.**

 **Warning: I plan to make this a dark fic and not in my usual way, less humor and more grit. There will also be moments of OOC Star and Marco. Read if you want, I hope you do.**

 **Also, would you like some Janco or solely Starco? Vote now!**

 **Constructive criticism welcome, as well as idea pitching.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Star VTFOE'

 **Duty**

The Diaz household was experiencing a nice bout of calming peace. A rare thing to occur since the arrival of the princess from another dimension.

It was ruined the moment Marco kicked the door in. He trudged in, dragging a groaning Star Butterfly in behind him.

"Oh, is everything okay?" Mrs. Diaz asked worriedly.

"It was a terrible fight between me and my oldest and greatest enemy." Star moaned. "But, I think I managed to defeat it...for now."

"Oh my." Mrs Diaz stated, she had seen them fight some tough looking creatures. "What was it?"

Star looked her friend's mother in eyes with an intense gaze. The woman was actually losing a cheery demeanor as the princess stared directly at her. Star answered with a single word.

"Boredom."

And like that the uneasy feeling that was growing in her stomach vanished. It was replaced with the all too familiar sensation of laughter at her ward's antics. She liked this one. There was always something happening when Star was around.

"You laugh, oh how I missed the sound coming from my own lips!" Star wailed dramatically. "Back when I had a magical wand and a group of monsters to fight everyday, now I have neither! You never know what you have until it's been taken in a magical explosion."

Marco chuckled at his friends antics.

Star had been bored all day because of the lack of usual routine. She had no magic to amuse herself. No Ludo and his monsters to defeat. No wacky adventure to fill the day. Star Butterfly went through the day as any normal Earth child would have. She was not coping well. Marco was enjoying the little break.

"I just wish something exciting and or magical would happen!" Star exclaimed.

"Uh, Star." Marco spoke nervously. "I don't think that a magical Princess should be making wishes."

"But I'm not magic anymore." She stated with a dramatic sigh. "Have you not been listening to me?"

There was a loud knock at the door.

Marco opened the door. He took one look at the ones on the other side before slamming it shut and bracing his back against it. He quickly ran back to the Princess.

"Hey, uh Star." Marco spoke with a panicked expression. "Remember how you said boredom was your oldest enemy?"

"Yeah?"

The door was broken down by a powerful kick. Marco simply thumbed in the direction of their former door.

There stood three guards from St. Olga's Reform school for Wayward Princesses.

The lead short guard is the one with the more mechanical mask, and the only one whose mask also has what appears to be a mouth. He also wears a dark blue tie, and his buttons are located at the lower left half of his uniform.

One guard has a more brownish uniform and his mask is blackish, with four spikes pointing upward. He has a single button on the left side of his uniform.

Another guard has a grey uniform, with his mask having what appears to be two animal-like ears. He has three buttons on the left side of his uniform.

"Star Butterfly." The lead guard called as they looked directly at her. "You will come with us."

Star stood up with a small smile and began walking towards Marco in a 'Tsk tsk' manner.

"Oh Marco Marco Marco." She spoke with a shake of her head. "These guys aren't my greatest enemies, they're my greatest _fear_."

He looked at the guards before turning a confused gaze towards the Princess.

"...Which itself is an enemy isn't it?" Marco asked.

"Not when it pumps the heart giving us plenty of energy TO RUN FOR MY LIFE!" Star shouted as she grabbed Marco's hand and ran.

Star made a straight shot for the stairs, no doubt heading to her room.

"Careful!" Marco shouted as one of the guards made their way towards her.

"Cupcake blast!" She held up an item only for it to turn out as a hairbrush. "Oh right, wand's gone." She remembered. "Hairbrush!" Star shouted as she jumped over a table and threw the item at the guard.

Star and Marco had made it to the Princess' room. As soon as they closed the door, they began barricading it with all the random stuff the Princess has summoned with her wand.

"See what happens when a magical Princess makes a wish for something magical and exciting?" Marco tried to joke, though it was hard at the moment.

"Hey!" Star exclaimed, though she smiled weakly. "They aren't exciting and or magical, they're scientific and terrifying!"

Their little moment was interrupted by something slamming against the door, nearly pushing all of the stuff that was blocking it off.

"How do we get out of here Star?" Marco asked as he looked around her room. "You must have made _some_ kind of emergency exit, right?"

"Pssh." She waved her hand dismissively. "We don't need no stinking emergency exit when we have these!" She brandished her magical scissors, capable of opening portals to other dimensions.

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" A regal voice shouted.

Both Star and Marco were shocked to hear the voice coming from inside of Star's room. They turned to see that her mirror was on.

Star, in an act of fear, through the magical scissors out of sight, hoping that her mom hadn't seen them.

"Mom!?" Star asked incredulously.

"Mrs. Butterfly!?" Marco asked, just as shocked.

"That's Queen Butterfly." The woman corrected.

"Mom, what's going on!?" Star asked. "Why are these goons here!?"

"These _guards_ are here to escort you to St. Olga's ref-"

"AAAH!" Star screamed cutting the Queen off.

"SILENCE STAR!" The Queen shouted, ending Star's scream.

Star flinched under the Queen's glare. "M-mom?"

The Princess was shocked by the Queen's tone, her mother never lost her cool. Not like that. Not to her. Whatever was going on was big.

"Your father and I sent you to Earth to train with the wand where you couldn't cause too much damage." The Queen stated. "Unfortunately you failed to do so."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Star asked nervously.

"I know all about your little adventures." The Queen answered in a scolding manner. "Like your trips to other dimensions when you're supposed to stay on Earth. Your constant misuse of the wand for frivolous and personal amusement! Breaking in and out of St. Olga's and _finally_ -!" The Queen took a calming breath as she spoke. "Sacrificing Mewni's most powerful weapon for the sake of one unimportant human."

"Marco _is_ important!" Star stated. "He's my best friend."

"More important than every citizen in Mewni?" The Queen asked.

Star had no retort to that. Obviously no one life was more important than another's, let alone the thousands of others in her home. Thousands that she was destined to lead. But Star had made a decision.

"It's time to return to Mewni." The Queen stated. "Pack your things, you are leaving immediately."

Marco had had enough of listening to the conversation. He had stayed out of it for the sake of family matters, but enough was enough. His friend needed him.

"Queen Butterfly, I know that Star has made a few mistakes." Marco spoke. "But she always did so with well intentions."

"You humans have a saying don't you?" She asked. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"But she's helped a lot of people."

"And how many of these people that she helped were from the problems that she herself caused?"

It was true, the problems that Star fixed were often from her own cause. When it wasn't, she could actually make the situation worse.

"Star has been training!" Marco declared.

"Oh?" The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's always learning better control over the wand." Marco stated, with Star nodding in agreement. "And she's beaten Ludo countless times when he-"

"Ludo is a joke." The Queen stated, silencing Marco. "And fixing a problem isn't the same as learning control. It's no different than erasing a wrong answer and choosing the next until you stumble onto the correct one."

"Doesn't Star's feelings mean anything here!?" Marco exclaimed.

The Queen gave Marco a steely gave through the mirror, but he wasn't deterred.

"No." The Queen answered. "Love, anger, fear, and pride mean nothing in face of a Princesses' duty." She turned towards her daughter. "Because a Princesses' first duty is-"

"Is to her people." Star finished in a whisper.

That was one of the first lessons Star had ever learned in her royal studies. She was meant to _lead_ her people, not rule over them. That's the motto of a benevolent monarch, not a tyrant.

The Queen nodded in satisfaction.

There was a loud cracking noise as the door finally shattered and the debris that had been blocking it scattered around the room. They took a moment pause to look at Queen Butterfly before turning to their target, Star.

"Take her."

Marco stood in front of Star and the metal guard. He took a fighting stance, ready to defend the Princess. Said Princess was uncharacteristically quiet, contemplating.

"I wouldn't do that child." The Queen warned. "They're designated not to harm the Princesses they chase, anything and everyone else is considered-"

Marco threw a low chop at the guard with everything he had. It landed, connecting with the guard's stomach. It had no affect on the guard, but the same couldn't be said for the human. Marco stepped back and grabbed his hand in pain, he had felt a few fingers crack under the blow. The only thing that kept it from fully breaking was the endurance from breaking boards of wood.

The machine simply backhanded the boy, knocking him to the far end of the room.

"Expendable." The Queen finished.

"Marco!" Star shouted as she ran to his side.

She didn't get far as one of the machines grabbed her and held her in place. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free from it's grip.

The boy stood up as best he could, the blow had rattled him more than he had expected. That blow was harder than any the monsters had given. Ever. He shook his head in an attempt to focus. He took his fighting stance again.

The machine took another swipe at him, but this time he ducked and raised his leg for a high kick. The results were the same. Marco was in pain while the metal guard didn't even register the attack.

"Wait stop, I'll go with you!" Star shouted to the robots.

They turned their attention from Marco towards their target, Princess Star Butterfly. With her their task was complete and they could return to the school.

Marco wasn't so accepting of his friends sacrifice. He kept getting up. Kept getting between her and the androids. Then he got knocked back down. The process repeated itself.

Star watched as her best friend took blow after blow from the merciless machines. She watched as he refused to stay down. All for her.

Marco latched onto the nearest machine's arm. He dug his feet into the ground and pulled back on the machine with all of his might. He had attempted to slow it down for Star to escape, but it didn't even register him.

 _No, no...I can't let them take her...I won't_ let _them take her!_

But thinking that and acting on it are too different things. Just as these machines proved by effortlessly beating him into the ground. He needed to be stronger. He needed more strength! More skill! More more mo-

 _ **More!**_

He held tightly onto the machine's arm. Pulling and squeezing with every desperate ounce of his energy. There was a screeching sound as the metal actually caved in under Marco's grip.

Star was shocked by her friends sudden display of strength, it was beyond human.

It seemed to finally draw the machine's attention towards the boy. With the slightest of efforts, the machine struck Marco, knocking him into the wall, leaving a dent in it.

"Human...anomaly: Threat Level Minimum." One of the machines stated as he examined the arm. "Do we terminate?"

"Negative." Another answered. "The Princess is priority."

Marco's body continued to spasm in pain as he tried to stand, he wasn't done yet. He was faintly aware of his name being called. He felt two small hands hold him down and looked to see that it was Star that was trying to stop him.

"Marco." Star called as soothingly as possible. "That's enough."

"W-What?"

"I-I have to go." She stated sadly. "Mom's right, my people need me, you understand right?"

"Star, they're sending you to St. Olga's!" Marco weakly exclaimed. "You know what they'll do to you there!"

"Yeah..." She agreed uneasily. "But let's be real, I was going there anyway."

With all the shenanigans, she was most definitely going there. Or to jail...dungeon?

"But Star-"

Star silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

She pulled the boy into a hug and held him tight. Ignoring the pain in his body, he hugged her just as tightly, wanting to never let go.

"Marco." She whispered. "You were the best friend I ever had."

With a few snip of their magical scissors, Princess Star Butterfly was gone from his life.

 **Review.**

 **What do you think? Especially with a possible Marco/Janna.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Star VTFOE'

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT, EDITED LAST TWO CHAPTERS**

 **Been getting mixed reviews, few though they are, who wants pure Starco and who wants Janco included?**

* * *

 **Flare up**

Star sat silently in the carriage that was taking her to the reform school.

Her parents sat across from her, her father in a rare moment of serious contemplation. Her mother in a refined manner of patience. Occasionally both would take glances at her.

"We are arriving at St. Olga's your highness." The carriage driver spoke.

"You are unusually calm about this Star." Her father stated curiously. "I expected you'd have attempted to escape several times by now."

"Now don't give her any ideas dear." The Queen warned. "Be glad that Star has decided to become serious, we need that in our trying times."

"Yes, but..."

"It's okay dad." Star stated calmly. "I understand what I have to do."

There was a sudden bump before the carriage came to a sudden stop.

"We've arrived."

The royal family of Mewni stepped from the carriage to be greeted by the head mistress of St. Olga. Behind her were the three guards that protected the school and the Princesses inside.

"Greeting King and Queen of Mewni." The Head Mistress spoke. "Welcome to St. Olga's, or should I say welcome back."

"Greetings Head Mistress." Star spoke. "I must apologize for my past...transgressions against you and your f-fine...school."

While Star's mother was nodding approvingly, her father couldn't help but wince. Her apology sounded like it hurt.

"Apology accepted Princess Butterfly." Head Mistress spoke. "I must say, it's refreshing to see such a great example of Princess behavior coming _into_ the school instead of leaving."

"These are...trying times that come with a need for change." The Queen stated but did not elaborate.

"Oh?" The Head Mistress' interest was peaked. "Well as you know, this school offers an abundant course for such occasions. Such as the refines of the Happily Ever After Princess to the Warrior Princess. Which do you think would be suitable in these times."

"Everything." Star answered.

"Pardon?"

"I need everything." Star stated, looking the Head Mistress in the eyes. "My people need everything."

* * *

Marco stirred his spoon around in a bowl of what was once his cereal. Now it was soggy mush and the likelihood of him finishing it are slim to none.

It had been a full week since Star had left for Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

"Marco honey, is everything okay?" His mother asked.

"Fine mom." He answered absentmindedly.

His parents shared a glance and his father nodded encouragingly to his mother.

"I have some news that I know will cheer you up!" His mom stated with her usual pep. "We know it's a little early since Star left and a little late in the school year, but-"

"We have another exchange student coming!" His father stated happily.

Marco cast a quick glance towards his parents then towards the hair that Star once occupied. It had been occupied by many different exchange students over the years, but none like her.

"I'm going to walk to school." He stated.

* * *

Marco stared at the school.

By day one of Star's departure they had all been shocked and sad to hear of the information. By day two, all the students did was mope around in boredom. By day three they were back to their daily routine of school. By day four, it was like she had never been there.

The young Diaz turned away and headed for another location.

Marco headed for one of the only places he shined. Karate class. He had spent countless hours there and was prepared to spend countless more.

The Dojo was empty since most of the students were in class, or should be.

"Well if it isn't Diaz." An obnoxious voice calls.

Marco ignores him, opting to just hit the punching bag harder.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Jeremy asks.

"Shouldn't you?" Marco countered.

"Well I can just get a private tutor that'll teach me more than those teachers at a public school could." The rich child bragged.

Jeremy didn't get any response, instead Marco was just hitting the punching bag as if he weren't there.

"What's wrong Diaz, upset you lost your Prince-"

Marco turned on the kid and practically tore his arm from the socket as he snatched the kid up to eye level. He added so much pressure in his grip that Jeremy screamed as his bones creaked. Marco pulled his fist back and was ready to use it until he saw the pleading eyes Jeremy was giving him. The kid was just so-

Kid...he was just a kid. Marco let him fall and scurry off, he couldn't hurt a kid, even one as smug as Jeremy.

Marco turns away from the kid and back to the punching bag, something that _could_ take the abuse. Instead, he was greeted by his Sensei. How long had he been there?

"What's wrong Marco?" His Sensei asked. "You're never like that."

"...Sensei, why am I still a green belt?" Marco asked.

"...I promote students by how they show their skills." Sensei answered. "Marco, you are a green belt because you've yet to reach the next level of your true potential."

"So I'm weak?" He muttered.

"You're not weak Marco." His Sensei stated evenly. "You're just not at your best yet. You can be so much more."

"How?" Marco asked desperately. "What's holding me back?"

"Usually there's hesitation in you, a reluctance." His Sensei answered. "Like you were afraid you'd really hurt someone, while admirable, it's something to be disciplined out. Yet this time, all at once, it was gone from you."

"I need to be stronger." Marco stated.

"Why?" His Sensei asked. "What would you do if you were stronger?"

"I'd go after-" Was as far as Marco got before he realized what he was saying. "No reason I guess."

There was a moment of silence between the teacher and student. All the while Marco's Sensei stared at his pupil.

"Come here for a moment Marco." His Sensei ushered him over to one of the training posts. "I'd like you to break this training post in a single swing.

"The post?" Marco asked in disbelief. "It's got to be more than a foot thick, and it's designed to withstand the blows of a master, it's impossible."

"But it isn't a training post." His Sensei informed. "It's what you hate most in the world. So tell me, Mr. Diaz, what do you hate?"

"I hate Jeremy." Marco mumbled.

The dojo head motioned to the training post. "Then strike him down."

Marco gave his Sensei a curious glance as he takes a breath before taking a swing, chopping at the wooden post, but fails to break it. Instead, he only pulled his hand pack in pain. _Should have saw that coming._ Marco thought as he tried to rub the pain away.

"Well, clearly you don't hate him that much." His Sensei chuckled before becoming serious. "What do you _really_ hate?"

Marco swings, but again the post stays upright, though this time he doesn't pull back in pain. "I hate...that Star was taken away."

"Inadequate."

Marco swings again, with a little more force. "I hate that she was afraid."

"And?" His Sensei pushed.

Marco swings. "That her mother and father, out of everyone that we know, who's love for her should be absolute sent her live in her greatest fear!"

"Pathetic."

"I hate that I was too useless!" Marco shouts as he strikes the post, leaving a small crack.

"Weak?"

"Yes!" Swing.

"And that you failed..."

"Yes!" Swing.

"To protect her!"

"Yes!" Swing.

"That you...let her...down."

It was true, it was all true. When Star had needed him the most, he was lying on the ground, unable to do anything. She had saved him from Toffee and what was certain death, but he couldn't do the same. It was all his fault. If she hadn't needed to save him! Hadn't needed to use that whispering spell! Then none of this would have happened.

With a roar, Marco abandoned his martial arts stance and all his discipline and just punched straight through the center of the wooden post. It completely shattered as it toppled it to the ground. Marco looked stunned at what he had just accomplished.

He absentmindedly rubbed the soreness from his, miraculously enough, not so broken hand.

"Marco, remember this." His Sensei spoke. "Strength doesn't come from here." He tapped the green belt. "It comes from here." He said as he tapped Marco's chest, right on his heart.

"You stole that from Karate Kid!" Marco accused, feeling a bit lighter.

"Good advice is good advice." Marco's Sensei defended as he took a stance. "Now, attack me!"

"...What?"

"You have the strength you were looking for, now strike!" His Sensei ordered.

Marco hesitated before taking a stance and giving his Sensei a half-serious strike. His Sensei merely smacked the hand away.

"What was that?"

Marco attacked again, this time seriously. He stepped forward with a direct kick to his Sensei's midsection. The teacher raised one of his arms to guard while the other latched tightly onto the leg. With a heave, he tossed Marco over the dojo.

As soon as Marco was rolled onto his back, he was greeted with two fingers in face. Near his eyes.

"What did you learn?" His Sensei asked.

"That you're stronger than me?" Marco answered uncertainly.

His Sensei sighed in disappointment.

"You think me being bigger or stronger has anything to do with it?" His Sensei asked. "I thought you'd have learned that things like that don't matter in martial arts. Marco, someone always has an edge in someway. Seeking physical strength isn't a bad thing as long as it isn't the only thing." His Sensei stated. "Strength without sensitivity is aggression, know your priorities Marco. You need to feel."

* * *

Marco focused on the information his Sensei had given him. It was...enlightening to say the lease. But enlightening wasn't the same as a direct answer or solution to his...problem.

 _Someone always has an edge._ Marco thought. _What's my edge?_

Marco was so far in his daze, pondering the advice of his Sensei, that he hadn't even realized that he was being watched.

Not until he looked up.

 _A monster!_ Marco thought. Other than his teacher Ms. Skullnick, who hadn't been changed back, there were no monsters on Earth. With the Wand gone there had been no need for them to be...was there. If there was one, then that could only mean trouble.

It was the little fly creature that once served Ludo and Toffee.

 _What's it doing here?_ Marco thought suspiciously. _Obviously no good!_

The creature seemed shocked to have been caught and turned to flee. Marco ran after it as it turned into an empty alley. Marco ran in after it and saw that the alley was actually a dead in, and the fly-like monster was trapped. Marco began moving towards it.

 _Just a little more!_ Marco thought, he was only a few feet from it. He already had his hands out to grab the creature.

At the last second, the creature flew up, right out of Marco's reach. And it kept going until it was over the building.

 _Oh right, it can fly._ Marco realized with disappointment. _If Star were here-_

"Hello Marco."

Marco turned around and saw the last person he expected to see ever again.

 _He was blown up with the castle!_ Marco thought. Already his mind was screaming 'Trap'. He was in an area that was blocked off in all directions, but the one Toffee was in.

"Toffee!?" He exclaimed as he took a fighting stance. "If you're here to kidnap me for Star again, then-"

Toffee raised his hand to silence Marco.

"No, I know she's gone, kidnapping you wouldn't be beneficial." Toffee spoke calmly. "I actually came with an offer."

Marco looked at the reptilian man as if he were crazy for having the idea.

"What could you possibly-"

"Do you know why Star was called home early?" Toffee asked, cutting him off.

"She has duties."

"Yes, that's a fact but not the reason. There is a war." Toffee stated shocking the boy. "Between the Mewmans and the _monsters_ as they call us."

"You are monsters!" Marco declared.

"Hm, to many other species _you're_ a monster." Toffee stated as he looked the boy up and down. "With your light brown skin and stubby fingers. No defining features such as wings or claws, even a tail would-"

"Alright I get your point." Marco stated uneasily. "Being biased based on physical and biological differences is wrong, but so is attacking Star!"

"Hmph, I'd forgive your ignorance if it were just that, but it's not." Toffee stated. "You know of Mewndependence day and the truth. We aren't the monsters, we're the victims here. And we've had enough, now we are uniting against the real monsters! We are going to take back our home and our lives by ridding our lands of the invaders!"

Toffee took a deep breath to even himself out, he had lost his cool. But for passion, it was acceptable.

"I...understand ignorance and not being accepted." Marco stated uneasily. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"You...for what I have in mind, you are useless to me the way you are." Toffee stated. "You're too...human."

Marco didn't know how to take that. He did know that the statement made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not exactly going to have a makeover to help you." Marco replied.

"Your compliance isn't really a factor." Toffee stated as he held up an item.

It was the wand!

Part of it to be exact. The shining star in the center was actually taking up a quarter of the wand. That meant that there was another piece of the mystical object out there somewhere. And who knew how many pieces that was broken into.

The wand had taken a new form to fit its current wielder. It was grayish-green with scale pattern, simple but refined. This was a large contrast to it's usual flare when being wielded by Star.

From his time with Star, he had learned to instinctively dodge magical blasts. It was a good thing as Toffee gave no warning as he fired a spell with no visible command. It hit something in the distance that caused a small explosion.

Marco raised his leg high, kicking the weapon from Toffee's hand. Bringing his leg back down as fast as possible, which is no easy feat, he missed kicking the villain by an inch. Toffee struck Marco in the stomach, forcing the kid back a few feet as the wand fell back into his hand.

To Marco's shock, he placed the magical item on the ground. Taking a few steps back, he began removing his vest and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Let's go wild man." Toffee taunted.

Marco was momentarily stunned by the open challenge, but he didn't focus on it too long. With a battle cry, Marco charged.

He spun around in a high kick, only for Toffee to raise his tail to catch the leg. The appendage coiled around the limb and pulled Marco, who had to hop on one leg to keep balance, closer towards Toffee. The reptilian man punched Marco in the stomach forcing him to double over in pain, again in the face, and once more in the side. Without even twisting his body, Toffee's tail sent Marco careening to the side.

"Still disappointing Mr. Diaz." Toffee stated as he walked towards the boy. "You're out of your league, I've fought trained knights and other monsters all my life. You're just some kid with a few fancy moves."

Marco ignored the monster and continued to fight.

 _He's good, but so am I!_ Marco assured himself.

Marco punched for Toffee only for the reptilian man to smack his hand down, throwing him off balance. As Marco toppled over, he braced his hands to the ground and pushed his weight up to his feet in an attempt to kick Toffee. The reptilian man dropped down to avoid the leg and swiped Marco's hands from underneath him, causing him to fall to his face.

Marco jumped to his feet, realizing he wouldn't win head on, he went for a different tactic.

Slamming his feet as hard as he could into the ground, he drew Marco's attention. Marco threw a punch at Toffee's lizard face, hearing an audible crack in whatever bone structure makes up his face. Toffee grimaces, and then delivered a swift upper cut kick to Marco's chin, sending him flying back a few feet.

Toffee charged Marco and brought both his fist down on the martial-artist's head. The blow brought Marco to his knee, but not for long. He stood up as fast as he could, throwing a punch at Toffee in the process. The reptilian man stepped back and punched Marco in the face.

Marco swung his blindly at the Toffee to put some distance. The monster just caught Marco's fist.

"Why don't you stop playing the safe kid for a bit, just let go." Toffee spoke as he began to examine the arm.

Marco snatched his arm back and tried kicking the reptilian man in the head. Toffee ducked and elbowed Marco in his solar-plexus, downing the boy. He didn't stop there. He continued to strike Marco even as the boy tried to distance himself.

 _He's too fast!_ Marco scrambled frantically. _Too fast, too strong, can't think! I-I-NO!_

No time to think.

Marco grabs Toffee by his suit and pulls him in close and knees him in the gut as hard as he could. The reptilian man lets out a gasp before Marco pushed him to the ground and backed a few feet away.

 _Finally._ Marco though as he stepped back. _Some breathing room._

"That...was dirty." Toffee stated as he readjusted himself. "But welcomed. Give me more of that Mr. Diaz, give me more."

"More of what?" Marco asked, both confused and unnerved.

"That dark part of you." Toffee answered. "The part that wants to end me!"

"I'm not a killer."

"No, but you do want to see what you can really do outside of a dojo, right?" Toffee asked. "How hard you can hit and be hit with no worries. After all, what did you think would happen when you followed me here, hmm?" Toffee asked as Marco stepped back. "You obviously have an idea of my kind, yet you still came. I'll tell you why, because you _wanted_ to fight."

"That's not true!" Marco declared. "I-I though-"

"That it was up to something?" Toffee cut in. "That I was planning something sinister? And you were going to what, stop me? How?" The reptilian man moved closer as Marco backed away. "Or did you just really want to beat on some monsters without restraint, no repercussions for that right?" He accused. "That sounds like a monster to me."

Marco freezes at Toffee's words...and for a moment, one hideous moment, his arm tingles. His arm tingles, and he has the strangest urge to wrap it around Toffee neck...and squeeze. He would squeeze until-POP! All he had to do was reach out and-

Marco paled as the dark though gave him a small pleasure. He grabbed his arm by the wrist and pulled it close as he stepped away from Toffee.

"Ah, so you do feel it."

"Shut up." Marco whispered.

"Do you-?

"Shut up!" Marco shouted as he lunged.

He punched Toffee with everything he had in hopes of silencing him. The reptilian man stumbles as Marco strikes him a second time with no less force. He's already hit Toffee a third time and before he even realizes it, a fourth.

Marco looked down at the monster with a hate filled glare. Toffee looked up with a hint of amusement.

"There it is!" Toffee grunted. "That's the virus having it's relapse."

"Yeah!" Marco practically growled. "Side-effects include broken bones, devoured bowels, and death!"

Marco lunged at the downed creature and punched him again. There was another grunt from the saurian as the blow broke something. It became inconsequential as it started healing.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Toffee asked as he began standing again. "Being the wild man instead of the safety kid everyone thinks you are."

Marco was tired of listening, he just wanted to strangle the monster and be done with it.

Marco continuously hits the monster before he realizes...Toffee isn't fighting back. The reptilian man was just barely standing, hunched over and wobbling as something dripped from his face. Marco looked at his hands and saw that they were red and dripping with blood.

"Oh-Oh God..." Marco whispered in horror. _D-Did I take it too far?_ Marco asked himself. Part of him wanted to ask who cared, he pushed that side away. He wanted to beat the monster, not kill him.

Toffee looked at him before he sighed.

"Disappointing." Toffee stated from under Marco. "And you were so close."

Before Marco could react, Toffee's tail shot out. However, instead of going for Marco, it was aimed a few feet away from him. It had grabbed something. The Wand!

 _Stupid!_ Marco thought as he mentally beat himself. In all of the commotion, he had completely forgotten about the magical object. And now it was aimed at him.

That was his thought before he double over again from another blow to his solar-plexus. He was rolled over and left onto the ground as Toffee stood above him.

"You could be so much more." Toffee stated, his voice full of disappointment. "But you deny yourself to stay...human. Whether you want it or not, I'm going to change that!" He aimed the Wand at the human boy.

"No!" Marco shouted.

He was too scared to think, only act. He kicked out his leg, connecting with Toffee's knee cap. There was a sickening-wet cracking sound as the limb snapped out on the opposite side. Toffee fell over and the Wand fell from his grip.

Right into Marco's.

As soon as his hands closed around the item, Marco screamed out in more pain than ever. It was as if the Wand was going to crush him under it's weight! What was going on, he didn't understand!

His blood felt like it had shards of ice flowing through it! His bones felt as if they were being crushed and pulled apart at the same time!

 _The Wand!_ He thought frantically. It was obviously the cause of all of this. He tried to let go, but he couldn't un-clench his hands. It was as if the Wand was a black hole, pulling his hands into a tighter grip by the second. Pulling _him_ in!

Then they came. The sensation. The feeling this thing caused that none of his words could describe! He just felt! He felt invincible! He felt as if he could conquer everything! But he still couldn't comprehend any of it. He felt the madness threaten to overcome and swallow his very being.

Marco could feel his mind twisting and turning! Feel the layers pulling back and peeling forth. He mind felt as if it were being pushed to the back of his skull, trying to find some means of escape.

Just as he felt himself drowning and falling away into the emptiness of insanity, he thinks of Star. He thinks of his best friend out there waiting for him. Alone in the evil school.

And then it ends. He managed to finally let go of the Wand.

The world spins back into focus and all the foulness dissipates. Marco was able to move again, to think.

Just in time to be kicked in the face by Toffee.

Disorientated, Marco was easy prey for Toffee to coil his tail around his neck.

Marco couldn't see Toffee tail anymore as the appendage held him in place. All he could feel was Toffee's tail's powerful grip, compressing his body. His unbreakable grip, constricting the inside and out of his neck. In moments, he couldn't feel the pain, all he felt was a hot pressure building in his head. His mind faded in and out.

 _I...might actually die this time._ Marco thought.

The horrible realization caused him to panic. He was use to beating monsters easily, and whenever there was a threat to his life, Star would arrive with her wand to save him. This wouldn't be like those times. There was no Star.

He tried to move a part of himself. His arms, his legs, a pinkie, anything. It didn't work. Nothing seemed to work anymore.

This was it. This was how he died. No growing old with the ones he loved. No epic magical adventure. He was going to be strangled to death after the loss of Star.

 _Star..._ If there was any consolation, it was that his last thoughts were of her.

 _ **"Pathetic."**_ Marco heard whispered coldly in his ear.

Marco slowly stood, struggling against the tail, and reached his arm behind himself at an impossible angle to grab Toffee by the base of his tail. The saurian gave a gasp of surprise as Marco's grip tightened. With one heave, he raised the reptilian man over head and slammed him to the ground.

"I-I didn't do that...I shouldn't be _able_ to do that." Marco stated as he paled. "I-I'm not that strong. I didn't have any leverage. _I shouldn't be able to do that_!"

"Exposure causes flare ups." Toffee stated as he stood up with a small smile. "Touching the wand sends a flood of magic through the wielder, remember Red Boy?"

Red Boy, the lobster minion of Ludo. He had undergone a type of transformation when he held the wand. A dark one. Was that what was happening to him? Was he becoming a monster? His arm tingled.

"No nonono!" Marco panicked. _This can't be happening! It can't!_

 ** _"Oh, but it is."_** A smooth voice whispered. **_"I'm back"_**

 _No no no!_ Marco begged. _Anything but this!_

"Had it been the full Wand, no doubt the tentacle would have manifested." Toffee stated offhandedly. "But this is better than nothing. No doubt you can feel it, maybe even hear it."

 _Toffee!_ Marco thought as anger welled up inside him. _This was all his fault!_

Marco lunged at Toffee, intent on keeping him from escaping. He tackled the larger creature to the ground, now he had him. All rationality was gone from his mind, all replaced with one key instinct. Kill. He so badly wanted-no, needed to kill the monster.

Marci wrapped his hands around Toffee's neck and began squeezing as hard as he could.

 _Damn him and damn the consequences!_ Marco mentally growled. He wanted the virus arm, well he's got the carrier to it as well!

Toffee pulled his legs back and managed to kick the enraged Marco away. They were back on their feet in less than a second and Marco was ready to snap the reptilian man's neck.

"Another time perhaps." Toffee spoke as if he could read his mind.

Marco watched as he drew a pair of dimensional scissors and began cutting a portal away. And then he was gone.

Marco was alone, the only sound was the laughing of his arm from inside his head. He was alone with the Virus.

 **Review**

 **1)Been getting mixed reviews, few though they are, who wants pure Starco and who wants Janco included?**

 **2) Do you all think I portrayed Marco's loss of Star and confrontation with Toffee well enough?**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Star Vs. The Forces of Evil'

 **Not the end**

Alright folks, I had hoped for more love from this fic before the new season had started, sadly I didn't get it. The newest season has come and gone. And it was amazing. But I noticed attention has grown, so has my fire for this fic

Don't despair, I am going to continue this fic if you want. I just need to know if you all want me too. I can do it. I have the idea planned out, but I'd have to completely ignore all of the new season, making it a bit AU. If you're okay with that, then give me the go ahead.

Your voice is my motivator.

Spoiler: It get's darker, then funnier then a mix of both.

 **P.S**

STARCO won the vote, solely Star and Marco, sorry Janna lovers! (Can be fixed with a request, see bottom.)

 **P.P.S**

How would you all feel about me making another SVTFOE story. A Marco/Moon story. Or a Marco/Moon/Star. Taking place after the season 3 finale?

 **P.P.P.S**

* * *

 **Accepting challenges** _(I know that it's hypocritical to cut my own fic and then ask for ideas for the same show, I know. I'm a writer, it's what we do. Also, I know it's lazy.)_

If you have any ideas for Star Vs. The Forces of Evil that you would like to see written, send them my way. I accept challenges. However, I don't do one-shots. Please give detail on what you'd like, nothing to generic. Going to need depth people. I will give proper credit.

Looking for anything with war and/or knightly(protective) Marco, monster arm, and adventure. Not all in one, but that wouldn't be tossed aside if managed.

 **Rules** **-Preferred but flexible.**

1) Marco must be the main character.

-His inner warrior and/or tentacle arm is greatly requested.

-Secondary characters are acceptable.

2) His pairings must be with either the lovable Star Butterfly. The cool Jackie-Lynn. The strange Janna. The Fiery Heckaboo

-Any or all are acceptable.

-There **_MUST_** be development between the love interests! That's a necessity. No one is going to want instant true love.

3) Not a mundane life without magic! It must be filled with either action and/or adventure.

4) Nothing easy! There must be trials and tribulations to go through and eventually over come. That means a villain is needed, or some kind of conflict. Internal or external.

5) Must not be **_TOO_** much of an AU. We're going to want to recognize the characters

-Some light/certain AU's may be given a test run and accepted if popular enough in the first few chapters.

Send your ideas in either PM, or reviews if you want people to look at and add to them. It may even inspire them to do it themselves. And your name/alias for credit.


End file.
